Dreaming a Sequel
by Link-of-the-Twilight
Summary: After the death of Demise, both the Sword Spirits return to their own world, with only the one other. Ghirahim quickly seeks company and with Fi being to only one to do so, the demon lord will have to deal with the heavy task of teaching her emotions... - GhiraFi
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic takes place after the defeat of Demise. Warning: GhiraFi, don't read if you don't like. Please excuse me if there are any typos or grammatical errors; English is not my first language. I hope you like it and please review! :)**

**...**

The otherwise seemingly lifeless realm known as the World of the Sword Spirits was no longer as dead as before, after the two immortal beings that were the only spirits who could inhabit this world had returned there.

Fi, the Sword Spirit of the Master Sword, had returned there after she had chosen to go into 'eternal sleep', and Ghirahim, the Sword Spirit of the Dark Master Sword, came to live in this realm after he had left the side of his master Demise and chose to disappear from the world of mortal beings.

Both these Sword Spirits now lived in their own world, alone, with only the one other.

Fi sat next to the Master Sword pedestal, endlessly sleeping and protecting the Sword that didn't exist in this world. Here only existed the Spirits that housed inside the divine weapon and not the weapon itself. That remained in the world of mortals, with its spirit gone. However, Fi hadn't noticed this fact due to her sleep and she remained close to its place, as if she had to protect it even here, in this peaceful realm.

Ghirahim, as always the total opposite of Fi, wouldn't rest, not even in this world of endless life for Sword Spirits. He uselessly walked around, searching for something that could keep him busy. In the world of mortals, he would have gone to a village and randomly slaughter the people there, but as he was nearly the only being in this world, he could not do such a thing here.

He sighed deeply as boredom and loneliness began taking their toll. Sure, this was a beautiful world. Mortals would call it 'paradise'. But what was the point of living here if you were all alone? No, he wasn't all alone, he knew that, there was this one other person, the spirit that had inhabited the Master Sword. He had never met her in person before and ever since he had come to live here, he'd been searching for her, the Spirit of the holy Goddess Sword.

He hated her, even though he didn't know her. It was just destiny he supposed. He was created to hate the Goddess Hylia and all of her followers, especially her chosen hero and his Sword.

Still, he wanted to meet her. And no, he wouldn't kill her, not immediately at least. He would turn this all too peaceful life of her into hell...

...

After quite the long time, he spotted the faint illusion of the Master Sword in its pedestal, accompanied by the one he'd been looking for so long. He smiled widely as he approached the resting Sword Spirit.

The closer he came, the more his bad intentions faded away. Never had he laid his eyes upon such a beautiful creature. Never had he seen a creature as pure and... innocent as this Sword Spirit girl.

He knelt down in front of the sleeping Spirit. He had to admit she almost equalled him in beauty, _almost._ The Goddess had done a fine job of creating his counterpart.

Only one thing bothered him a lot. It was the robotic look of her face. It was the same sky blue colour as her hair and one of her wing-like arms. On top of that, it held absolutely _no_ emotion. Of course, that could be due to her sleeping state, but still, he didn't like that little detail of her. She would've looked much prettier when she had a more humane form...

Sky blue eyes opened to stare at Ghirahim while he was lost in thought. At first, he didn't notice this change, as her eyes were exactly the same colour as the rest of her face, but when she blinked to take in the unexpected sight of the former demon lord now sitting right in front of her, he almost fell backwards, startled by the sudden sign of life.

"Demon lord..." she said in an even voice, lacking any sign of emotion.

He arose again, to tower over her and show her he regarded her as one of the lower beings. In truth, that wasn't completely true, as he respected her, being the Spirit of the Sword that had beaten him and overpowered his master.

"What is the purpose of your unexpected visit?" she asked, her voice still the same tone as ever.

Ghirahim smirked, "What purpose?" he repeated, "Let's say I just wanted to see you. It gets really lonely, walking through this endless world without company... And now, I've finally found you. I have to admit, I'm quite impressed."

Fi just stared at him, no emotion on her sky blue face. "If you seek company, you'll have to find it somewhere else, as I am currently not capable of going anywhere. I have to guard the Master Sword."

Ghirahim clacked his tongue, "What a painful job it is... Guarding a sword that is a mere _illusion_..."

Fi raised her head to look at him, panic flashing through her eyes. She turned around, only to see the airy illusion of the Master Sword, instead of its vast form. Once again, she turned to watch the demon, a very faint tinge of accusation in her empty eyes as she watched her opposite, "What have you done?"

"Me? Do you think I am the cause of this?" Ghirahim chuckled, "And I had always thought you were such an intelligent creature..."

Fi stared at him, slightly confused. The demon lord smiled slyly and knelt down in front of her, his fingers reaching out to touch her face. Ever emotionless, she followed his movements, without moving even one slightest bit herself. His fingers gently traced her lips.

"Don't you know, my lovely counterpart...? We are no longer in the world of mortals..." he whispered, his fingers now resting on her lower lip, "In this world, there exists no thing such as a sword... Here only exists _us._" With the last word, his fingers removed themselves from her lips, allowing her to speak again.

Fi only blinked, not knowing how to reply this statement. She turned her head to the Sword once more, not wanting to see the demon's triumphant face.

"Won't you change your mind now, darling?" The demon's hand gently stroked her upper leg.

The female Sword Spirit froze at his cold touch. One last time, she turned her head to look him in the eye.

"I see no point in conversing with you," she said in a steady voice, though her body was trembling lightly.

Ghirahim sighed, leaving his hand to rest on her thigh, "You might not realize yet, Sword Spirit, but I am the only one you will be able to converse with."

"I'd rather converse with no one than converse with you."

Ghirahim dropped his head, a painful expression crossing his face, "That hurts me," he said, "I had hoped to be able to talk to someone... Someone who'd understand me, being the only other Sword Spirit existing... It hurts me deeply to hear such hard words from you..."

Fi kept looking at him as he casted his eyes down. It seemed to her he was truly hurt. But what else could she have said? He was the enemy after all.

"Demon lord," she spoke, trying to sound softly, "It is forbidden for us to converse. It is the will of our masters that we remain split. We are not supposed to keep each other company. I am sorry to have hurt you."

Ghirahim raised his head again. That was one of the things he had least expected to happen, an apology of the emotionless spirit. That must have been a sign she wasn't fully incapable of feeling emotions...

"Well, tell me then, Spirit, what is your name?" he asked.

"Fi," she replied, "Fi is the name the Goddess has given to me."

"Fi..." he repeated, "Quite the beautiful name... Very fitting for a magnificent creature such as yourself..."

He moved himself to sit next to her on the elevation where the pedestal of the Master Sword rested on. Once more, he started caressing her upper leg in an attempt to evoke more emotions from her.

Her blue eyes followed him, "Again, demon lord, you should not be doing this. My calculations indicate a 90 % chance your master will not tolerate this."

"My master... I doubt he'd care... Then again, Fi, I'm not going to sit here waiting another eternity only to be treated like filth again... I want to..." His voice fell silent, together with the stroking of his fingers.

She waited for further explanation. He had made her curious, for sure, and she wanted to know the truth behind his sudden appearance and actions.

"Whatever..." He arose, "I guess there's no point in it... The Goddess hasn't blessed you with the beauty of emotions, so what kind of company would you be, actually?"

One snap of his fingers and he was gone again.

Fi stared at the empty space next to her. She felt an unexplainable feeling deep inside her. She was left wondering what it was the demon lord had wanted to tell her. It was something she wouldn't find out using her calculations...


	2. Chapter 2

Hours of thinking had passed, but Fi still couldn't find out what Ghirahim had wanted to tell her. She _had_ found out, however, that what he had said held some truth in it. Sitting here and guarding a Sword that didn't _exist_ was utterly pointless.

For the first time since long, she removed herself from the elevation and hovered a few inches above the ground. It surely felt good, floating again. And she realized, as she removed herself further and further away from the Sword, Ghirahim had been right.

It was useless to sit and wait until the Goddess called for her once more. That could take eons. Eons she could better use to learn about emotions. To learn about the demon lord. She had felt this strange attraction to him ever since he had left her, telling her she wouldn't be good company due to her emotionless appearance. And she wanted to change that...

...

Ghirahim sat on a rock near a slow river, staring at the water and throwing small pieces of stone into it in an attempt to repel boredom. He had hoped for his counterpart to be more like him, to _feel_. Finding a robotic girl was the last he had expected... Now it seemed he'd have to spend these eons on his own, until it drove him mad.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the blue presence approaching him from behind. Fi's blue eyes locked with the demon lord and as she halted a few feet away from him, she felt that strange feeling return.

"Demon lord," she spoke, for some reason unable to address him with his name, as that sounded as if they were friends or something.

Almost startled, he turned to watch her. He gaped at her. That was one of the last things he'd expect, Fi coming to look for him.

"Fi..." he said, sounding quite happy and relieved, "What is the purpose of your unexpected visit?" he asked, smiling widely. He remembered her asking this same question when he found her.

He didn't know if he imagined it, but it seemed as if there appeared the slightest smile on Fi's lips.

"I came to look for you," she replied, her voice emotionless.

"And why, my dear Fi, if I may ask you?"

"I have been thinking about your proposal, and I think I have come to the conclusion it's the best for both of us to be in each other's company."

Ghirahim almost couldn't believe his ears, "Is that the conclusion you have come to? I must admit I'm rather surprised about that..." He beckoned her to come closer. Slowly, she floated forward.

"I was already beginning to think about giving up hope..." he sighed.

Fi now floated close enough for him to touch her wing-like arm. Again, Fi felt this strange sensation going through her as he softly touched her. She couldn't explain what it was, though she didn't want it to go away. She thought she liked it, if she rightly understood the meaning of liking. Yet, she recoiled almost immediately, floating out of his reach. It was inappropriate, good and evil touching each other like this.

Then again, the feeling she'd had earlier returned. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted his arms to embrace her... Why did it always feel so good when he touched her? Why did she feel this strange attraction? Why did she feel almost... _incomplete_ without him?

Fi turned around and hastily flew away. She couldn't bear to be here any longer. She couldn't bear to let these emotions take control over her. She had to get away from the demon lord. It had been foolish, a mistake, to look for him in the first place.

Ghirahim stared as the blue Sword Spirit disappeared behind the hill. But he couldn't have missed that look in her eye. It was emotion. And not just _any_ emotion, it was desire. He smirked. Oh how much he longed for her now, for her divine touch... But he wouldn't go after her, no, if she truly desired him, she would return on her own.

...

Fi flew away as far as she could, fleeing for her own emotions that she couldn't quite comprehend. She guessed it was just that she wasn't used to feeling any emotions, that was the reason why she fled for it. But deep inside, she knew that was only the denial of what truly frightened her. She wasn't frightened of the emotions themselves, but more of the one who called forth these emotions.

After she had floated for miles, she looked behind to make sure she wasn't being followed. She feared the demon lord, yet she felt attracted to him. But the fear wasn't strong enough to suppress the attraction, she knew. She had feared him from their previous encounters, when he had fought he master, trying to murder him in the most gruesome ways. But now, here in this world, he seemed to be different. He didn't seem like someone to fear anymore. He was too gentle to fear.

Fi felt as if she was sinking away. She felt guilty for running away from someone who was being nice to her, someone who was trying to help her. And that one person who had shown her this affection, she just pushed away, as if she didn't want his help, denying her feelings...

She suddenly stopped floating, to fall into the grass. Why was she feeling all these emotions anyway? The Goddess had created her to be rational, to never feel _any_ emotion, and yet, she now felt this terrible feeling she thought she could recognize as guilt.

Analyzing emotions had never been a problem to her before, but feeling emotions herself, and especially, dealing with emotions herself, tired her to no end.

She lay down on the grass, staring up at the blue sky. "Why, Your Grace, why have you done this to me?" she whispered. She wanted these feelings to go away. To have her endless sleep as she had imagined it instead of living another life here in this Sword Spirit world. She wanted to return to her master, incapable of feeling emotions and especially, incapable of feeling emotions towards _the_ _demon_ _lord_.

...

You could have called it coincidence when Ghirahim bumped into a sleeping Fi, but the demon was more than a little happy about this unexpected encounter.

She lay there so peacefully in the grass, staring up at the darkening sky. He circled around her, inspecting her sleeping state. She didn't move, didn't blink, eyes wide open. So she was just sleeping...

Ghirahim knelt down to sit beside her. He carefully placed a hand on her blue and metal hair. She would have been so much more beautiful had she had real hair...

He gently stroked her hair, constantly watching her face as his fingers repeatedly slid over the divine metal. And then he saw, quite clearly now, the change that took place on her face. A smile formed on her lips.

The demon lord couldn't help but smile himself as he noticed this long awaited gesture. He continued caressing his counterpart, unable to remove his hand and break the contact.

...

When Fi opened her eyes again, she stared up at a blue sky, sun shining brightly. She hadn't even realized she had been sleeping.

She sat upright and inspected the surroundings. Empty green fields, the same scenery as she had laid her eyes on before she had fallen asleep. She turned to sit on her knees, and nearly fell backwards when she saw what lay beside her. Frightened she stared at the demon lord, lying so close beside her.

She didn't dare to move away, her heart pounding like never before. Like a statue she sat there, watching his chest going up and down as he breathed. She found herself admiring his beauty, his peaceful state of sleeping. No, she couldn't possibly be... _admiring_ him, could she?

It was stronger than herself, and her hand reached out to touch him. The tip of her wing softly touched his shoulder, and immediately, she felt that soothing feeling return. She wanted to touch him more... Her wing slowly slid down his arm, to rest in the palm of his hand.

She closed her eyes as her other wing moved to touch his cheek. However, her action was cut when she felt his fingers curling around her wing that rested in his hand. Her eyes flew open and she quickly withdrew her outstretched arm. The demon's eyes were still closed, which was why she assumed he was still sleeping. Still, she felt frozen in her actions and didn't dare to try and touch him again.

She sighed inwardly when she realized she couldn't leave now. If she removed her hand from his grip, he would surely wake up and see she'd touched him before she got the chance to go away. And if she stayed, well, that was quite simple, he would also see her. And so the only thing she was sure that was about to happen was him seeing her doing this...

She just sat there, waiting and watching his beautiful face. While sleeping, he didn't look dangerous at all. Fi didn't know for sure if this was an indication for his waken state in this realm, but still, she wasn't afraid. She could sit here all day, just watching him...

...

Over an hour had passed when Fi noticed Ghirahim's eyes slowly opening. She shuddered. She was afraid of him, even though in his waking state he still looked rather innocent.

His eyelids fluttered shut again, but soon enough, he'd be fully awaken. And if Fi had to be honest, she didn't want him to wake up. She just wanted him to sleep by her side, holding her hand...

But her wish wasn't granted and the very next moment, he opened his eyes once more, shifting a bit, trying to get used to the light that pierced in his dark eyes. One hand moved to his face, covering his eyes, while the other kept holding on to Fi's wing.

The female Sword Spirit wanted to say something to him, but she couldn't figure out what, and before she even realized it, his brown eyes were already gazing up at her. She felt the fear prominently present on her face. While other times it was one of the easiest things to do for her, she now felt unable to hide her emotions.

The demon lord stared in her pupil less blue eyes, now no longer as empty as before.

"Fi..." he whispered as he sat upright, only now noticing they had been holding hands. Slightly confused, he looked at the tip of her wing, enclosed by his own fingers. Then he raised his head, to look her in the eye again.

Fi tried to pull her wing away, but Ghirahim tightened his grip, not allowing her to leave. "It is such a pleasing sight," he said, "waking up seeing you..."

She only stared, unable to find the words to reply.

"You couldn't resist touching me?" he asked, teasingly, "You couldn't resist my beauty?"

Fi blinked. What did she have to say... "I...I didn't want to..."

He chuckled at her unease, "Well, my dear Fi, I think I have to take this as a confession you do want my company after all..."

"I'm not sure, demon lord..."

"Call me Ghirahim, please."

"But... Do you think the Her Grace will punish us if we interact with each other?"

"She won't punish _me_. That's the task of my Master, who is _dead_ now. About you, I don't know. You surely know the Goddess better than I do, don't you think?"

Fi sighed, "I just..."

"Just what?" Ghirahim purred, leaning in closer to her. She turned her head away, uncomfortable by the closeness.

"I want to learn about emotions." she stated.

"Emotions? Well, that's an interesting fact... Sure you want to have the best teacher on the subject, hmm?"

"Since you are the only other person here, I suppose I have no choice."

"I doubt you have... Now... The first emotion I want to teach you about..." He moved further towards her, until his nose touched her cheek, "The most beautiful emotion that exists..." he whispered against her metallic skin, "But also the most dangerous..." She felt his lips moving towards her own. "_Love_..." His lips touched hers the slightest bit. She felt a shiver going up her spine. It felt so... She had no words to describe it, but she knew one thing: she wanted more of it.

Ghirahim enlarged the space between them a few inches to speak again, "Tell me, Fi, have you heard about the feeling we call love?"

Fi noticed only now her eyes were closed. She opened them to look in those dark eyes of the demon. Those eyes that had held so much hatred once. But all that hatred seemed to have faded now.

She didn't blink before speaking, "I have some data on the subject."

Ghirahim smiled, "Then tell me what you know... It's pretty useless teaching you things you already know, so please inform me on your knowledge..."

Fi smiled. She thought she felt something like... happiness. But it was slightly different from the happiness she had felt when her Master had completed his quest. It was more like... happiness mixed with another feeling she didn't know yet.

Whatever it was, she didn't hesitate and closed the remaining space between herself and the demon lord. Her lips soon touched his and again, she felt that wonderful feeling she always got when touching him, but now even more intense.

Ghirahim's eyes widened at the unexpected move, but almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around the other Sword Spirit, pulling her closer.

When she felt his tongue pressing against her closed lips, she pulled away. This was wrong. He was the enemy. He was evil. He was... Once again, she moved forward, now allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. He kissed her passionately. Never had Fi felt a feeling as good as this. She kissed him back and wrapped her wings around his neck. Never had she thought of emotions to feel _this_ good. This was something she wanted to last forever.

She knew she felt emotions now, and she never wanted them to go away again. She knew she felt love now, love for the demon lord.

Fi pulled back, leaving one last short kiss on the demon's lips.

"Ghirahim..." she whispered. It felt weird calling him by name, but since she liked him so much, she wouldn't address him with his title anymore.

"I love you..."

He stared at her, eyes wide, and then a smile appeared on his face. A smile that held absolutely no malice. But before he got the time to reply, the earth underneath them roared, sending enormous shocks over the field. Fi fell backwards, dragging Ghirahim with her as they were still in an embrace.

With the demon on top of her, she looked up at the sky. The otherwise so beautiful blue sky now was dark, almost black.

"G-Ghirahim," she whispered as she pointed at the darkness hanging above them.

Fear coursed through her body, one of the disadvantages of feeling emotions. She clung to Ghirahim, hoping to feel safer. Whatever was about to happen, it certainly wasn't good.

The demon turned to look up at the darkening sky. Mortals would expect a thunderstorm to be on its way when seeing this. But this was no ordinary storm. There were no storms here in the peaceful world of the Sword Spirits.

One single flash of lightning descended from the sky. One single flash that was sent to strike the two Sword Spirits, splitting them apart. And then there was nothing.

…

Fi woke up in total darkness. Desperately, she grabbed around herself, trying to find Ghirahim. But there was only emptiness embracing her. She felt sadness in her heart. Sadness and even more loneliness. She wanted Ghirahim to hold her again. She missed him...

_"I didn't allow you to develop feelings for you to love that creature of darkness..." _she heard a voice say.

Immediately, she recognized this voice as the voice of the Goddess, Hylia.

_"The feelings I wanted you to develop were feelings of caring, of love, towards the humans. Using your feelings to love that cursed Sword Spirit is not along those lines. He is evil, Fi, no matter how he appears to you. He is created out of darkness, out of hatred. You've made a mistake. You've disobeyed me. Therefore, I will take away your ability to further develop your emotions or to ever feel anything again. It was a mistake of me to think you could handle these emotions, even in this world. From now on, you'll be fully incapable of experiencing emotions. I will erase all your data regarding emotions, whether it is of feeling or seeing, you will not even know what the word 'emotion' even means."_

Fi stared in the endless darkness. "B-But Your Grace! You never told me about this! You never... Ghirahim... He isn't evil... He is... How could I..."

_"You knew it all very well. Good and evil, it doesn't mix. This is your punishment, Fi. It would be very unwise to complain."_

Fi felt the tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted to _feel_. Why didn't Hylia allow her to love Ghirahim? He wasn't evil anymore. He loved her too...

Sudden light broke through the darkness and the Sword Spirit felt something tugging at her memories. They were going to be erased... More tears ran down her cheeks realizing this. And then, again, there was nothing. Nothing except emptiness, endless emptiness...

...

_**This is not the end! Only making things more difficult for Ghirahim haha XD**_

_**Next chapter will be up somewhere soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait and the too short chapter... But I kinda have writer's block for this story :(**

**I don't really like how this came out, but I hope you guys like it more than I do XD**

**Also, I'd like to thank all of my awesome reviewers! Thank you for your wonderful comments, they keep me going! ^^**

**...**

Ghirahim opened his pained eyes. He blinked a few times and noticed he was lying near the edge of the woods. How had he ended up here? He didn't remember going to the woods...

And then it struck him, the memory of what had happened. He had been with Fi, they had kissed, but then a storm had come, interrupting them...

Fi... Where was she now?

He arose and started walking, heading the opposite direction of the woods. He had to find her. Maybe she was hurt...

How did he happen to care about her that much? All he had wanted was someone to keep him company, and now he found himself... in love? He sighed. He had made her feel, and that was a big accomplishment, considering she had been almost completely emotionless before.

But where was she now...? If only he could sense her...

...

When Fi opened her eyes, she stared up at a perfectly blue sky. She rose from the ground and flew a bit around. As far as she could see, there were only fields full of grass and here and there a single bush or tree.

What did she have to do... She remembered being sealed away in the Master Sword after the Demon King's death. She remembered meeting the demon lord here in this world and doing... things with him. Why had she done that?

She decided to go and look for him to find out. If he knew, he would probably inform her about it.

She used her dowsing ability to locate his presence and set off to that direction.

It didn't take her that long before he came in her range of view. He was walking the opposite direction, but if she went after him quick enough, she would catch up with him.

Hastily she flew in his direction, using her magic for extra speed.

It took only less than a minute to reach him. "Demon lord!" she called.

He spun around immediately and his eyes widened at the sight of her. He opened his arms and came running towards her, an expression of happiness and relief on his face.

Fi didn't know what to do and only stared at the approaching demon, who soon caught her in an embrace.

"Fi, my love!" he whispered, squeezing her so tight she almost couldn't breathe anymore, "I'm so happy to see you're alright!"

Fi only stared at him, her expression blank.

Ghirahim blinked, "Are you not glad to see me?"

"Glad?" she asked, her voice lacking any sign of emotion, "What does that mean?"

The demon lord stared at her, shocked, "What... What has happened to you, Fi?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I came to ask you about some previous occurrences."

Ghirahim didn't know what to say at first. He clearly saw there was something wrong with her.

"Previous occurrences?" he asked slowly.

"I have vague memories of something happening between us what mortals would refer to as kissing." Fi stated, emotionless.

Ghirahim's eyes widened, and he found himself incapable to reply.

"There only is a gap in my data bank as to why this happened between us," she continued.

"Why? Because we love each other. What other reason would there be? Now, Fi, tell me, what happened to you?" His voice clearly held desperation, but Fi didn't take notice of it.

"Love?" she asked, completely ignoring his question, "What is 'love'?"

Ghirahim felt like he could sink through the floor. She ... didn't remember?

He turned his back on her, trying to figure out what to do. She had felt emotions recently, but what made them go away again? And this time, it seemed to be even worse than the first time. She didn't even know what the words 'glad' and 'love' meant.

"Demon lord?" she asked, "What is 'love'?"

"This is love," he said while turning around, grabbing her. He roughly pressed his lips against hers in an attempt to kiss her. She didn't cooperate however, knowing this was against the Goddess's rules. Her wings struggled to push him away, and to her surprise, it didn't take long before she succeeded.

Ghirahim gasped as her stared at her. It didn't feel like the other times. It didn't feel good, touching her, it hurt.

Her blue emotionless eyes were fixed on him. He growled as it began to come clear what had happened. It was Hylia who was responsible for this. She had been playing tricks on him. She had temporarily given Fi emotions to make him fall for her, and now, she turned Fi back to her normal self, leaving him with this aching in his heart.

The blue Sword Spirit stared innocently at her counterpart, seeing how his eyes filled with hatred. _"He is evil"_ she heard the words of Hylia repeat in her head. She couldn't deny it now, seeing how he snarled at her like a monster, hands curling to fists, eyes filled with pure hatred.

She deemed leaving the best thing to do at the moment, and so she turned around, quickly floating away.

"Curse you, Hylia!" she heard Ghirahim raging as she increased the distance between them. She just had to get away from him now, it was as a basic instinct, even to her, running away from danger to survive.

"I will slaughter all of your worthless followers! The world will be soaked red with their blood!"

Fi was relieved to hear it sounded more distant now, knowing she would escape, most likely.

Ghirahim fell to his knees as he saw how Fi ran away from him, probably fearing for her life. Why did this happen? Why didn't she feel the same about him anymore? Why did touching her hurt now? He was left with too many questions he couldn't find an answer for.

He felt the anger coursing through his veins. Was this Hylia's way of taking revenge on him? It probably was. She knew this was the ultimate torture to him. He couldn't deal with mental pain or twisted feelings of love. And now she used this flaw against him. It couldn't have been worse...

And so there was only one thing he could do: search for Hylia, kill her, and find a way to restore Fi's emotions. However, all of these three would be most difficult...

**...**

**Any ideas on how to continue would be very welcome. I just want this writer's block to go away, and giving me ideas might help :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is again! And my writer's block is gone, yay! :D  
I also want to say thank you to those who gave me ideas to continue, they were all great!  
Anyway, enjoy the longer chapter!**_

_**...**_

Days had passed by and Ghirahim still hadn't found one single clue of Hylia's whereabouts. He had tried to avoid Fi and so far, he had succeeded. Only once he had heard her singing when he was walking through the woods. He had wanted to approach her, but decided against it. He hadn't wanted to interrupt her and had only listened to her beautiful voice from afar.

He sighed deeply and opened his formerly closed eyes. He had been sitting on this tree trunk for too long now. But what was the point in searching further? Hylia probably wasn't even here in this world.

Another sigh escaped his mouth. He wouldn't find her. And so, he had to do something else. He had to put his hatred aside and talk to Fi. If he could prove her he was not evil, not like Hylia told her he was...

He arose from the trunk he'd been sitting on and started his search for his beloved Sword Spirit.

While he was walking, he thought about how to change her mind. First of all, he had to show her they weren't all that different. They were counterparts, sure, but even opposites were alike in some way.

He smirked as a dark cloud of smoke surrounded him. They were very alike when it came to their true Spirit form. The smoke turned into small black diamond particles. Ghirahim growled as he began to feel the transformation starting to take place.

When the darkness surrounding him had vanished, he had exchanged his humane form for his true spirit form. His skin had changed from grey to a chocolate brown. His white curtain of hair had taken a shape similar to Fi's hairstyle. And like on the other Sword Spirit, there was a white diamond placed on his chest. Overall, there was a lot of resemblance between him and Fi now. Resemblance she couldn't deny.

He chuckled as he continued his walk through the forest. His feet now gave off a metallic sound as he walked. He sure was more robotic now, but so was Fi, and the demon liked to be in this form from time to time.

In the meantime, Fi was gracefully dancing on the surface of a small lake in the woods. This was her favourite place to be. It was so peaceful here and all she could hear was the chirping of the birds and the sound of the water as her feet touched it.

Lately, she hadn't been doing many other things than dancing and singing to pass her time. And if she could experience a feeling of boredom, it would start to overtake her now. She paused her dancing and sat down on a rock at the side of the lake.

As she watched two birds happily flying around each other, she couldn't help but wish she were one of them. It wasn't the ability to fly she wished for, like most humans did when they said they wanted to be birds, no, it was something else... It was the happiness they experienced, the company they had...

Fi sighed inaudible. She might not have been able to _feel_, but she could _think_. And at this moment she thought about her life. Her useless life that existed of floating around in this world. What was her purpose here? She had served her purpose in the world of mortals, and living here was supposed to be her reward. Though she wouldn't call uselessly being here a reward...

But it had been Hylia's choice for her to live here, and she couldn't demand of her master to give her another life, could she? Not that living here was bad, not at all, but she only wished for someone to keep her company...

"Finally found you..." she heard someone say. The voice sounded strange, yet somehow familiar at the same time.

She turned around to face the demon lord. He had transformed into another form. A form that looked a lot like herself, she realized. She remembered seeing him like this before. It was when he was fighting the final battle against her Master Link in the past. Back then, she had also been surprised at how much they looked like each other. This time was no different.

"Am I allowed to sit next to you, my dear Sword Spirit?" he asked as her approached her.

Somehow, Fi didn't feel a warning feeling inside of her this time.

"I cannot forbid you," she said, "We are equal to each other."

He smiled as he sat down on the rock next to her. For a brief moment, their eyes crossed. Empty blue looked into empty white. Fi had to admit she felt a lot more comfortable looking into those pure white eyes than in his dark pupilled eyes from before. These empty eyes felt more familiar.

A long silence fell between them as they both stared in the water, thinking about what to say to the other.

"I wonder how it's going down there on the surface," Ghirahim said.

"In the world of the mortals, you mean?" Fi asked. She had noticed by now his voice wasn't like hers. It held emotions. Something she could only dream of.

"I wonder if your Master and the Goddess' incarnation have married each other by now..."

Fi turned her head to watch the demon lord, "Why do you wonder about my Master?"

"I don't know..." He sighed as he stared into the water. He only wanted _something_ to talk about with her. It didn't matter what it was.

"I don't see any hatred in your eyes anymore," Fi stated.

Only now the demon turned to watch her and she noticed he looked very tired.

"Do you need some rest?" she asked, "I can leave if you want."

"No! Please don't..."

He carefully stretched his arm out to her and touched the tip of her wing. She followed his movement in curiosity.

"You know..." he whispered, half closing his eyes, "Constantly living in hatred is very tiring... I don't want it anymore. I'm done with it."

"You won't hurt innocent people anymore?"

"I never wanted to do so... It was an order of my Master. But I suppose I don't have to take his orders anymore. Do you think they'll ever call us back to the world of mortals?"

Fi thought about it for a moment, "Your Master will reincarnate one day. It is most likely he'll call you back to your Sword that day. And for myself, I will be woken when the new hero draws the Master sword out of its pedestal."

Ghirahim sighed, "As long as I'm here I can still live in peace, for as long as that will be at least... You won't run away from me anymore, will you?"

The blue Sword Spirit stared at him, "As long as you don't have any intentions to harm me, I see no point in leaving you."

Ghirahim smiled and returned his gaze to the water, "I will never harm you, Fi, I promise."

Fi kept watching him as his eyelids slowly slid shut.

_"He is evil..."_ she heard the Goddess repeat in her head. But this time she didn't listen to the words. She would rather stay with this Sword Spirit, who wasn't as evil as Hylia portrayed him, than be all alone once again. Since the Goddess didn't bother giving her a companion. At least, she now felt like she had a purpose: stay by the demon's side and make him happy. And wasn't that what she was supposed to do being the Goddess' servant, making people happy?

...

Ghirahim watched his counterpart through his nearly closed eyes. She was staring peacefully at the water. The demon wanted to sleep, since the searching, constantly hating the Goddess, the transforming, and finally finding the one he'd been searching for, had tired him out.

But this was not the time to sleep. He didn't want to wake up alone once again. The other Sword Spirit looked at him for a while, emotionless. She then carefully removed his hand from her wing. Ghirahim felt a physical relief when the touch was broken. Even the slightest contact now hurt. The Goddess' curse, it must have been.

Fi rose from the stone she'd been sitting on and floated over the water surface. She turned her head to the demon lord once more before she started hopping on the water. It was as if she was jumping from stone to stone, but with more grace.

Ghirahim opened his eyes fully when she started dancing on the water. He admired her every movement. She was so beautiful when dancing. But the demon hadn't expected anything else from a being as perfect as her.

In the beginning, he would have thought of her being less than himself, but now... He had to admit her perfection overpowered his own, and that was something you wouldn't hear him say very often. He had only once said such a thing before, and that was to his Master, a long time ago.

Fi continued her dance, not noticing Ghirahim's eyes following her everywhere she went. She closed her eyes as she swirled around, creating several circles on the water. Dancing was the best way for her to empty her mind. She always used to do it when she couldn't find the answer to a puzzle. It helped her forget.

After a while, Fi finished her dance and floated to the edge of the lake. Only now she noticed how Ghirahim had been watching her.

The demon clapped his hands, "That was magnificent," he said, smiling.

Fi stared at him, surprised to hear such words coming from him. Never before had anyone complimented her dancing skills. Not even her former Master Link, or the Goddess Hylia. One would not expect to be complimented first by their supposed enemy. But Ghirahim wasn't her enemy. Not here in this world. He was nice. Way different than he had been when she had met him in the world of mortals. But based on her new data concerning him, she could conclude his hostile behaviour had never been towards her, but to her Master.

"Thank you," she said. She wished she could feel emotions now. Many times had she seen how humans smiled in happiness when someone told them something nice. If only she could experience that feeling now.

She floated closer to the demon lord and looked deep into his white eyes. What did humans do when they wanted to thank one another? She recalled her memories from the time she had spent in Skyloft during her Master's mission. She had seen many people smile or laugh, but she was unable to do so, for some reason. She couldn't even create a forced smile on her lips.

Another thing she remembered... She didn't think twice about it, as this was the only thing she could do, being an emotionless being. She flew closer to him and wrapped her wings around his upper body, something humans would refer to as a hug.

The diamonds on their chests touched each other very briefly. But that short moment was enough for the demon lord to screech in pain. The sudden cry startled Fi and she jumped away from him.

Ghirahim clutched the diamond on his chest, pain evident on his face. The blue Sword Spirit stared at him, eyes wide. She didn't know what had happened to him. She hadn't felt anything herself when they touched.

"Are you... alright?" she carefully asked.

Ghirahim groaned in pain, bent forward so Fi couldn't see his face.

"I am sorry for whatever has happened to you," she said.

He slowly raised his head to watch her, "You don't..." he panted heavily, "Feel sorry..."

Her eyes widened the slightest, but he could see it. He could see anything that crossed her face. It was as if he could look straight into her soul, her soul that held no emotion.

"But it's alright..." he said, "You can't help it either..."

Fi didn't know whether he was talking about her lack of emotions or the hurt she had unintentionally brought upon him, but it didn't matter. He wasn't angry, he didn't want her to leave, and that was all that mattered to her.

"Do you know what caused it?" she asked.

"It's the curse of that bloody Goddess of yours," Ghirahim growled, his eyes narrowing in anger, "Every time I touch you, it hurts. Especially when you touch my point of weakness..."

"I shall remember to not touch you again in the future."

"She cannot separate us that way. Even if it hurts, I will still endure that pain to..."

He stopped his sentence and Fi waited in curiosity for him to continue.

Sighing, he finished, "I don't care about pain as long as you are with me."

"I will stay by your side. And I will try to cause you as less pain as possible."

Ghirahim smiled, "Sit down," he said, beckoning her to sit next to him.

The moment she sat, he wrapped his chocolate coloured arm around her, pulling her closer and resting his head on top of hers. He groaned as he felt a burning sensation running over his skin, but tried to ignore the pain.

"I enjoy your company," Fi said.

Ghirahim's smile grew wider, "It's quite important for us Sword Spirits to have a purpose, as we both know. And I think we've both found our purpose to serve here in this world..."

"I can only confirm that." She paused briefly and looked up to him, "Aren't you in pain now?"

"I am. Physically at least. But holding you comforts me mentally..." He gently stroked her wing, "And I have learned to endure quite a lot of physical pain, so you don't have to worry about me." He pressed his lips on her hair and inhaled deeply, as if to smell her. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle, and he had to let go of her.

Fi silently watched him as he rose and stretched. "You don't look well," she said as she noticed the tired and painful look on his face.

Ghirahim just smiled, as to wave her comment away, "I'll be fine," he said, though he knew he wouldn't if he kept touching her. "Mind if we go for a walk?" he asked to change the subject.

"I would like to," Fi said as she rose as well and floated next to the demon lord.

The two left the lake and silently walked through the woods.

"Can I ask you a question?" Fi said.

"Of course. Ask away."

"Why is it that you don't have any evil intentions here in this world? Does it mean you're not entirely evil?"

Ghirahim sighed, "What is evil, Fi? Can _you_ tell me that?"

He wasn't expecting a reply, but Fi already spoke up before he could continue, "Someone is evil when he or she deliberately acts in a way that brings hurt upon other people."

"If that is what evil is, your Goddess is evil. She deliberately put this curse on you to hurt me. I don't think your explanation covers every situation."

"Explain further," Fi said, curious to know what information she could add to her data bank.

"'Evil' is not an adjective to fit people. You can say the things people _do_ are evil, but they never are entirely evil themselves. Every being has both a good and an evil side, and each side dominates from time to time. We are unable to fully control the balance of both our sides, which is why it happens often people don't even realize they are doing evil. Most of the time, their evil actions are meant to be good, and only afterwards, they realize how evil it had been..."

Ghirahim sighed deeply, "I have never thought of reviving my Master as an evil action. I only did what I thought was truly right. It was my mission, my purpose."

"And the innocent people you have murdered? I am quite sure you knew murdering was an act of evil."

"Tell me, Fi, have you ever doubted the word of your Master? Have you ever thought that what he told you to do was evil?"

The blue Sword Spirit slowly shook her head.

"Neither did I. Master's word is holy to us. We are not supposed to doubt their orders. All we have to do is carry them out, not question them. He told me to murder them, and so I did. It was his order, I didn't have any other choice."

"But you enjoyed it."

"Because my Master did. I looked up to him, I wanted to be like him. I never thought of it being evil... And you have to admit your Master wasn't that much better. He's murdered many Bokoblins and other monsters too..."

"His intentions have always been good. He did it in order to rescue the one he loved."

"And so did I."

Fi paused for a moment, "If I have understood you correctly, both our Masters aren't evil themselves, but their actions could be classified as evil."

"That's right."

"To return to my former question, why is it you're not acting evil anymore? Have you come to the realization of how evil you had been before?"

"Partly. But that's not the only reason. Another reason is the fact that my Master isn't here to give me orders and to control me. In this world I can decide for myself."

"And I suspect the last reason is that _my_ Master isn't around."

"That's _one_ other reason, but not the last. The last should be... you."

"Me?" Fi stopped floating forward, "What have I got to do with your reasoning?"

"You, my dear Fi, have made me realize there are other things in life than serving my Master, carrying out his wishes and bringing disaster upon the world."

"And what may those other things be?"

"It would be something you could call... love. Thanks to you, I now know I can experience feelings of affection that are not directed to my Master. Feelings of affection in a whole new way..." He stared the other direction of Fi, his empty eyes half lidded.

"I regret that I have very little data concerning emotions," the female Sword Spirit said monotonously, "My memories about such strong feelings have been erased."

"I know. It was the Goddess's work. It happened very recently actually..."

"Tell me about it, I don't remember."

Ghirahim turned to face her once more, "We... We were having a relationship... The Goddess didn't tolerate it and split us. I don't know what exactly has happened, but suddenly, all your recently evolved emotions were gone again... You have felt like a human could, but the Goddess took it away..."

Fi stared at Ghirahim in disbelief, "Why would the Goddess do such a thing?"

"I don't know... My theory is that she temporarily gave you the ability to feel to make me fall for you. As soon as you were the only thing I could think about, she turned you back to normal and erased your memories of us together..."

"Her Grace is a creature of kindness. She wouldn't do anything to hurt someone, not even you, the servant of her worst enemy." Fi said in defence of the Goddess. She didn't want to believe what the demon told her. She didn't want to believe her Master had done something evil. It just couldn't be. It didn't fit in the picture of the world of perfection where the Goddess cared about her people and did anything to protect them.

But there was one thing that kept nagging her all the time. The Goddess' words that every so often repeated in her head.

_"He is evil."_

He wasn't. The Goddess had lied to her. How could that possibly be? If she had lied about Ghirahim being the embodiment of evil, the world of perfection where she lived among her people and took care of them might as well have been a lie.

"It was a lie..." she whispered, nearly inaudible.

"What was?" Ghirahim asked, not knowing what she was talking about, "You don't think I have been lying to you, do you?"

Fi shook her head, "The Goddess. She's been telling me lies. You are not evil. She doesn't care about her people. She is evil herself."

The demon's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Fi's loyalty was clearly breaking. But how? Why?

"I..." Fi closed her eyes, "What do I have to do? My Master's not honest with me... She doesn't want me anymore..."

Ghirahim knew exactly how she felt now -if she _could_ feel- and he wanted to comfort her. He knew all too well how that loneliness ached, feeling lost and abandoned by the one person you had dedicated your whole life to.

He walked towards the other Sword Spirit and placed his hands on her shoulders. If there was one person who could understand her feelings now, it would be him.

"You are not alone," he said, his voice more of a growl than he wanted, but he couldn't ignore the pain coursing through him at the contact. She opened her eyes to look at him, but didn't reply.

"Remember that I'm here for you. Always. No matter what will happen, I will never abandon you."

Fi tried to force a smile, and she half succeeded, but both Ghirahim and her knew there was no emotion behind it.

"I will remember," she said, stepping slightly closer to him. Ghirahim, in response, pulled her even closer, trying to bite away the pain as they touched more. Fi looked at him, eyes filled with sadness -if she could experience such a thing-, and floated away from him. She didn't want him to hurt himself so much only to comfort her, she of all people who couldn't be comforted.

But to comfort him and alleviate his pain, she spoke the words: "Ghirahim... If I ever will be able to feel emotions, the first emotion will be love towards you."

His face brightened instantly and he grabbed her again, pulling her against his own body and not thinking of the possible consequences...


	5. Chapter 5

A bright light shone as their diamonds touched, blinding both of them. Fi felt Ghirahim's grip on her weakening and before she realized it, she didn't feel him anymore at all.

The blinding light cleared, making it possible for Fi to see where the other Sword Spirit was. He was lying on the ground, on his back, eyes shut.

Fi slightly panicked when she noticed he didn't move and sat down on her knees beside him. She gently placed the tip of her wing on his forehead, touching the small, white diamond. In response to the touch, Ghirahim cringed and moaned in pain. Fi quickly withdrew her wing. How could she have forgotten it hurt him? She was a creature of logic, so she wasn't supposed to forget things. But he turned her logic upside down, making it very hard for her to think properly.

She tried to remember what humans did in a situation like this. Most of the actions they performed would include touching him, and she couldn't do that.

"Ghirahim," she whispered silently, bendig over him, "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, she knew, of course he wasn't. But she just wanted to hear him talk.

He didn't answer, but did open his eyes, giving Fi a painful look. The female Sword Spirit almost died when she saw the amount of pain in those pools of pure white. How could she have done this to him?

"Please..." she whispered, "Please don't leave me..."

His lips parted slightly, wanting to produce the sound of words, but all that came out was a sound of pain.

"What do I have to do?" Fi asked, the words flowing faster than normally, "What do I have to do in order to help you? How can I stop your pain?"

Ghirahim slightly shook his head, "You... can't..." he said with most difficulty.

Fi stared at him, eyes filled with sadness. Why was this happening? Was it another trick of the Goddess to tear them apart? She wanted to hold Ghirahim so badly now, telling him everything would be alright, but she couldn't. How did it happen she came to care so much about him in the first place?

"I... I have the ability to use some healing magic..." she whispered, "But I have no clue on how that would affect you... It might make things even worse..."

"Please..." Ghirahim whispered, "Try it..."

Fi closed her eyes and concentrated on the magic spell. It involved touching at some point, so it might as well be the final blow to finish Ghirahim's life. If that would happen, she would never be able to forgive the Goddess. If she took away that one creature that cared about her and gave her life here some meaning, Fi would have to abandon her.

She carefully spoke words of magic, trying hard to concentrate and pronounce everything as correct as possible. As the words flowed, her wings began to glow. Now was the time, the critical moment. Slowly, she placed her wings on the white diamond on Ghirahim's chest.

The demon flinched at the contact, but it didn't seem to increase the damage. As Fi continued to speak the words of her healing spell, his movements stilled and his breathing became normal again. She opened her eyes, to see he was looking at her, a smile on his lips. Her eyes sparkled when she saw he was alright.

When the spell was finished, she removed her hands from his chest. She felt exhausted now. Performing a healing spell was so very tiring...

She arose, only to fall again. Ghirahim grabbed her arm, but withdrew it immediately as they made contact. "Still hurts..." he sighed, "Fi? Are you alright?"

The blue Sword Spirit lay down on the ground, her eyes half lidded as she looked at the other. "Just very tired..." she whispered, "That's the one disadvantage of a healing spell. It demands a lot of energy and concentration. After it is done, I sometimes can barely stay awake... Especially when the healing takes some time..."

She closed her eyes and Ghirahim caressed her cheek. "Sleep, my sweet Fi, sleep," he whispered.

"You will be here when I wake up, right?" she asked.

"Of course, my sweetheart, I will stay by your side all the time..."

Fi's lips turned into the slightest smile, but it was enough for Ghirahim to notice. He smiled back at her, though she didn't see it as she was already asleep. He removed his hand from her cheek and lay down beside her, trying to get to sleep as well.

...

The next days the two Sword Spirits spent together, side by side at any time. They mostly talked about subjects that didn't include any emotions and learned from each other's experiences. This day, they were walking through the woods, once again.

"Do you miss the time when you were with your Master?" Fi asked suddenly. This was the first time they ever talked about their Masters.

Ghirahim halted, looking at the floor, "I do miss him. Sometimes. But when I think about it, I'd rather stay here than return to him..."

Fi nodded with understanding, "I can relate to that. I would like to see my Master again, but not if I had to give up my life here."

Ghirahim smiled briefly, but his smile soon disappeared as he remembered that one day they would be forced out of this world and back to the world of mortals. "If only we could stay here for eternity..." he sighed.

"We are meant to split one day. It is our destiny. But just as much as it is our destiny to separate, it is our destiny to reunite. It is a cycle that will keep going."

"You're right." Ghirahim smiled as he laid his arm around Fi, but she shoved it off almost immediately. "I don't want you to be hurt," she explained.

The demon lord sighed, "It doesn't hurt that much."

"I won't heal you again when you're on the verge of dying just because you're so stubborn to keep touching me. You know it damages your body. Don't do it. Please."

Ghirahim chuckled, "Funny how an emotionless Spirit can be so worried..."

Fi sighed, "I don't want to end up all alone once again..."

"So selfish of you," Ghirahim grinned as he grabbed her chin, "You don't care about my life, only about the fact that when I'm gone, no one will be there to keep you company?"

Since the two had become something you could call 'friends', Ghirahim liked to tease Fi from time to time.

The female Spirit stared at her counterpart and stated simply, "I have never said I liked you."

Ghirahim's smile melted like ice in the sun. It happened that Fi didn't understand he was only saying things as a joke, she seemed to take it too serious. But she was right. She had only told him she liked his company, but maybe any company would do and it wasn't just him...

His heart filled with sadness. "So you don't like me?"

"No," the spirit stated as if she was completely unaware of how much damage that would do to him.

Ghirahim felt the tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. He had done so much for her, tried so hard, and still... she didn't like him even one bit?

"I think..." he said, trying to keep his voice steady, "We better..."

Fi waited for him to finish, but he couldn't.

"Do you want to know why I don't like you?" she asked eventually, when he was on the verge of crying.

He didn't reply, and so she assumed it meant a 'yes'. "I don't like you because what I feel towards you wouldn't fit under 'liking'. It would be categorized under 'loving'."

Ghirahim frowned as he looked at her, unable to reply.

"I love you, Ghirahim," Fi said, "And it goes way beyond just liking."

Ghirahim's eyes widened and his face immediately brightened. He grabbed Fi by her shoulders, but stopped when he remembered hugging her wouldn't do much good.

He shook her a little, unable to express his happiness. "I love you too, Fi!" The next moment he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. It burnt on his skin, but he ignored the pain. All he wanted now was kiss the one he loved so much and nothing could stop him.

At first Fi didn't reply, partly shocked by the unexpected move of the demon, but eventually she kissed him back. The kiss didn't last long though, as Ghirahim felt the pain increase by every second. He pulled back and couldn't help but smile all the time as he watched her.

Fi tried to smile as well, but she could only force a slight smile. How she wished now she could feel and express emotions. She wanted to have felt all the emotions that came along with a kiss... But she hadn't felt anything. To her it wouldn't really have mattered if they had kissed or not, as it didn't increase her love for Ghirahim, but she had done it for him. Seeing how happy he was now, was more than enough for her.

"I love you," he whispered again, "But we have to find some way to break the curse on you... I want you to feel what it is like to be in love too. And I don't want touching you will hurt any longer. I want to hold you in my arms..."

Fi didn't know what exactly to say. She wanted it too, but was there a way to break the curse? "Let's continue our walk," she said, already floating away.

Ghirahim soon followed her, "You do want to break the curse, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course I want it... But how? If you're right and it was Hylia herself who has done this, how will we be able to break it? Is there even a possibility we will succeed?"

"There always is a possibility. It might take a lot of effort, but we will succeed, whatever it takes."

"I hope so..."

They continued walking through the woods in silence. They had been here many times before. Ghirahim thought it was safer to be together in the woods, as the Goddess might not see them there. He hoped the trees were enough to cover and hide them from the Goddess' all-seeing eye.

"Want to go for a picnic?" the demon asked.

Fi looked at him, confused, "Picnic? I haven't heard of that concept before."

"You haven't? It is something I have learned when observing the humans. Picnic means going out to eat somewhere out in the open. Humans often bring a box of food with them and they place a carpet on the grass to sit on..."

"We don't have any of those objects."

Ghirahim smirked, "Not yet..." He snapped his fingers and a picnic box together with a carpet appeared out of thin air.

Fi stared at him in awe, "I have to admire your magic abilities..."

He laughed, "And I happen to know a perfect place for picnicing. Follow me."

Ghirahim took Fi's hand in his and led her deeper into the forest. They soon arrived at a small open space. The trees still covered their heads, but there weren't any small plants on the ground, only a soft pillow of moss. Ghirahim spread out the carpet and dropped the picnic box beside it.

"Here we are." He beckoned Fi to sit. The blue Spirit landed gracefully on the carpet. "It's soft..." she said, having expected it to be different. Ghirahim smiled as he sat down next to her. "I suppose that means you like it?"

"I do," Fi said, reaching for the box, "What's in it?" she asked curiously.

Ghirahim tapped on her wing to stop her from taking it, "It's a surprise," he said firmly. He took the box himself and slowly opened it, peeking inside so only he could see it.

Fi waited patiently for him to reveal the content, "If I have understood correctly, it contains something that would serve as food."

Ghirahim nodded, "We Sword Spirits might not need food, tasting it from time to time still is satisfying for us..." He shoved the cover off of it. "Let's see what we've got here..." Slowly, he took something out of the box.

"What is that?" Fi asked as she curiously looked at the brown thing Ghirahim held in his hands. The color was almost the same as the demon's skin, she noticed.

"This, my dear Fi, is what we would call chocolate cake," he replied, smiling, "And I can already tell you this: once you've taken even one single bite, you can never get enough of it." He made one of his rapiers appear to slice the cake into smaller pieces.

Fi tilted her head slightly as he handed her one of them. "I suppose it won't do any harm to us?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course it won't." Ghirahim took a bite out of his piece of cake, closing his eyes as he slowly started chewing, "Hmm... Delicious..."

Fi soon followed in on him, taking a small taste of the cake. And she had to admit, he was right. Never had she tasted something as delicious as this... Or at least she couldn't remember. Only a few times before had she eaten something, and even though it had been dishes created by the Goddess herself, she thought this chocolate cake, as Ghirahim called it, overpowered the Goddess' creations. And to be honest, Fi had to say food wasn't the only subject in which Ghirahim overpowered the Goddess.

She quickly took more bites of the cake, finishing eating not even a minute later. Ghirahim stared at her in awe as he noticed her piece was completely gone while he had not even eaten half of his piece.

"You sure seem to like this..." he said. Fi only nodded, staring at the other pieces of cake that were still in the picnic box.

"Do you want another one?" Ghirahim asked slowly.

"Since you offer it to me so nicely, I cannot deny it."

Ghirahim smirked as he shoved the box towards her. "Just don't eat it all, will you?"

She forced a smile as she took another piece. "I will make sure to leave something for you. Even if it's only one piece." The demon only shook his head in response.

By the time Fi finished her second piece, Ghirahim had only just finished his first. The blue Sword Spirit already took a third piece of the chocolate cake. Ghirahim smirked as he watched her consume her food.

She stopped halfway, looking at her counterpart, "What is it?" she asked, almost irritated.

Ghirahim laughed, "Nothing. It's just... You seem to be extremely fond of my chocolate cake..."

"Do you have any problems with me liking it?"

"Of course not, sweetheart. It seems I've chosen the perfect food to please you. I never thought something as simple as food could satisfy you like this."

"It rarely get the pleasure of consuming food. And since it doesn't affect us Sword Spirits the way it affects humans, it won't do any harm if I eat a little more than the normal amount."

"A little more?" Ghirahim chuckled, "You'd eat the whole cake if I didn't stop you."

Fi smiled, "I have to say that this idea to go for a picnic has to be one of your best ideas in a while."

"My best idea still would be searching for you back then..." He leaned closer to her, "And your best idea would be accepting me."

"I can only confirm that. Although I have to add my idea of prefering you over the Goddess to the list of our best ideas so far."

The demon smiled, "That, Fi, is one thing I am glad to hear." He reached out to touch her face, but Fi stopped him halfway. "Do I truly have to forbid you to touch me?" she asked.

Ghirahim sighed, "It is so hard not to... I want to touch you, hold you at any moment..."

"Then we have to break the curse you think was put on me."

"I know..." Ghirahim moved closer to Fi, "Could you please... lay in my arms, just for a few seconds?"

Fi shook her head, "I am sorry, but it does too much damage to you. As I have stated before, I don't want you to be hurt."

Ghirahim sighed and closed his eyes. However, they were opened again almost immediately. The demon inhaled deeply. "What is that smell?" he asked.

Fi frowned at his question, and tried to smell it herself. "I can relate it to the smell of fire," she said, "It reminds me of burnt wood."

"Burnt wood?" Ghirahim asked confused, "Do you think there's a fire somewhere here in the forest?"

"I am not sure, but there is a quite high possibility. I calculate a 70% chance the fire is located in this particular forest."

Ghirahim smiled. It was cute how she made those calculations. But when he realized what she was saying, his smile faded, "So uh... Do you think we are in danger?"

"If the fire is in this forest, there is a 90% chance we are. We Sword Spirits are extremely vulnerable when exposed to fire. The Goddess has told me more than once about how a Sword Spirit would come to his end when flames touch the diamond crest on his chest. That's one of the reasons why I would never like to leave the Master Sword when my Master was travelling the regions of Eldin..."

"My Master told me similar stories... About how he'd throw me in the lava when I didn't succeed in reviving him..."

"Lava is even more effective. But flames can be our death as well."

"So... It might be better to leave now, don't you think?"

"I think so. Unless we'd want to burn to our death." Fi arose first and picked up the picnic box. Ghirahim soon followed, "Which direction do we have to go? Any idea where the fire is located?"

Fi looked around doubtfully, "I honestly have no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. We'll just go somewhere then." Ghirahim grabbed the carpet and carried it under his arm. He headed the opposite way they had come from, followed by Fi.

...

The two strolled through the woods, not even a little rushed. "The scent of fire is increasing," Fi said. Ghirahim halted, looking around, "It's getting warmer..." he added. The two looked at each other, silently agreeing it was better to run from now on.

They started running, as fast as they could, but the further they went, the stronger the scent of burning wood became and smoke filled the air.

"We're going the wrong way!" Ghirahim shouted.

Fi stopped floating, now seeing the fire in the distance. "We have to turn around!"

The two Sword Spirits turned to run back the way they had come from, only to see that wasn't an option either, as there, as well, the fire was spreading.

"It's closing in on us!" Ghirahim said, slightly panicking.

Fi hastily looked around, "There!" she said, "There is a way out!" She floated away, leaving Ghirahim behind. The demon lord followed her, or tried at least, but she was too fast and disappeared somewhere in the smoke.

He continued running the direction he had seen her going, but soon his road was blocked by a fallen tree that was on fire. Ghirahim stopped running just in time, before he crashed into it. What did he have to do now? How would he find Fi again?

He decided not to think too much and turned around. There had to be a way out somewhere else...

...

Fi continued floating at the highest speed she could keep. The worst of the fire had already passed her and she could see the exit now. It was only less than 10 yards away. At the speed she was flying now, it was only a matter of seconds for her to reach it. She let out a sigh of relief and turned around to smile at Ghirahim. But he... He wasn't here?

A feeling of panic shot through her. Where was he?


End file.
